Direct Love
by clareandeliforever
Summary: Love:I can feel that we will have it, we are roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.


So, this is a late Valentines Day one-shot. Took forever to write. Anyways, this actualy happend to me, its just 'Eclared' up a bit haha

You think I own Degrassi? HAH...your funny x3

* * *

Full Summery:

Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. I can feel that we will have it, we are roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.

* * *

I sighed groggily and sat down in English. Sweetheart week: not really my cup of tea. I didn't really understand why we needed to have a constant reminder every period of the day about those stupid roses they hand out. Did they really get that much? And of all those people that hand roses out they couldn't give one to me?

No, no im not selfish…I just would like someone to hold me when im upset.

Valentines Day, today, was probably that hated holiday for me. I still haven't been givin any flowers or stars, which to no avail, didn't surprise me. This is what usually happens, Alli and Jenna sit and flock to each other about their flowers and amazing boyfriends while I sat and watched them soaking in my sorrow. Why couldn't I get what they have?

Honestly, I didn't get it. Was I ugly? Too chubby? Too saintly? What part of me didn't appeal to the thousand guys that attended Degrassi?

I rested my hand on my chin and wondered how I could be the only one here, that hasn't gotten a single rose?

This hasn't been the first year I was alone, and I want this year to be different. I want this year to be me given a chance at love, but that will never happen.

The bell rung and the last couple students ran to their seats before Mrs. Dawes could notice them. I smiled when I noticed Adam taking his seat beside me, but it soon faded when the empty seat in front of me wasn't filled with black attire. I gave Adam a questioning look, but he merely shrugged.

Well, this day just got worse.

Eli, Eli Goldsworthy, my cocky, merciful, sarcastic best friend. Skipping, I presume.

"Valentines Day isn't my style." He told me. "It's just a reminder of the people we want, but could never get."

Which was true, more true then he even thought.

Julia was his reminder. Adam had told me that he would celebrate this day with her, and just _be there. _He wouldn't just get chocolates or flowers but just _be with her, _also. Getting the chocolates and flowers were just icing on the cake. He would spend the day with her, and they would show love cuddling up on the couch enveloping each other.

That's what Valentines Day is about. Not about the flowers or chocolates, but the love people share with one another.

That's what I want.

Unfortunately I was in the same predicament. For me, _he _was my reminder.

You would think that a saint and an atheist wouldn't even get along, let alone become friends. You would think that I would be appalled by him skipping class, his sarcastic remarks, and black wardrobe but it only attracts me more. We are complete opposites, but we've become best friends.

And it can never be more then that; _friends. _

"Special delivery."

_Oh, Joy…_

The spirit squad skipped into the room and all that girls tensed, while boys just sat there waiting for the reactions.

Typical reaction: Girl gets rose, squeaks, and envelops boy in hug. While he just smiles, thinking he did a wonderful job to please them.

Which is exactly what everyone did.

I rolled my eyes, and slumped in my chair waiting for the annoying peppy girls to get over their love fests.

But, surprisingly, Chantey skipped over towards me. I widened my eyes when she stopped at my desk.

"And….one for little Edwards," she stated before placing a pink rose in my hand and flocking over to the giggling cheerleaders.

Glancing at it confused, I hesitantly picked it up. Who would want to send me a rose? What am I saying? I got a rose! Cautiously, I picked up the card:

_Want._

One word? That's all that was on the card. This isn't making any sense at all. Is this a joke? Just some thing for students to laugh at, rubbing in that I'm all alone and reminding me of how ill never be with anyone? I flipped it over only to be face to face with white.

I glanced around the room, speculating it was just Jenna, or someone messing with me. Who could be so cruel?

…

I plopped down on the bench of our usual table for lunch, and rubbed my temples. This flower thing has either proved me wrong, or people are just _sick_. 4 periods, 4 flowers, each one with a single word on it:

_Want, I, to, you,_

What could all this mean?

Eli was still no where to be found, and Adam has been drifting off in space throughout the entire day.

Nobody knows the culprit of the sender, and it's really getting to me. Was this a good thing? A bad thing? Should I just forget about it?

I rested my head on the table and groaned, hearing Adam chomp down on his sandwich.

"Wha goo ohh so dn?" I heard Adam muffle.

My head snapped up. "What?"

He held up a finger, and swallowed. "I said, what's got you so down?"

"Im not down really…it just I think I have a secret admirer….I think."

Adams eyes widened and he blinked. "What?"

"Either that, or people are just telling me ill never be with anyone," I stated, pulleing out the flowers and he instantly smiled. He grabbed them and looked at the cards, before grinning even wider.

"Adam?"

"hmm….interesting." He told me, smirking.

"What do you think it means?"

"Uhh…I have absolutely no idea."

"Adam." I warned. Did he know anything?

"Seriously, no idea."

I groaned and placed the flowers in my bag, before pushing myself up and walking towards the school.

Did he really not know?

Was all of this a game to everyone?

Silence.

That's all I heard. No one in the hallways. But I felt like everyone was there, pointing at me and proving that I was going to be lonely all my life.

Arriving in 5th period early, I started reading fortnight, trying to get rid of this migraine that suddenly occurred.

….

To no surprise, 5th period I got another rose.

_Be._

Okay, be. I'm not letting this getting to me anymore longer, the roses are officially erased from my memory, or at least I tried to.

Finally, the last bell rang, and I rushed to gym, wanting this nightmare to end already.

I stood next to Adam, waiting impatiently.

"Alright, class-" Mr. Armstrong started,

"Special delivery!" Anya called, interrupting/

_Oh, goodie. _

Stampeding their way in, the girls trampled them and soon were gawking at the little love letters in they're hand.

"Have a happy Valentines Day everyone!"

Wait…that's it? Oh…

"I think she means single awareness day." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and almost bumped into a black figure.

"Eli!" I gasped. "Wait, what are you doing here? You skipped the whole day, and this isn't even your class!"

He only smirked. "That's because I'm kidnapping you."

I widened my eyes but he didn't give me a chance to respond and he pulled my by the arm towards the back door of the gym, only giving me enough time to grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder before we ran outside, laughing.

"Eli!" I laughed as we finally stopped running.

"What?" He questioned, still pulling me along.

"Eli! Slow-"

He stopped abruptly, me smashing into him. I hadn't even noticed Morty was near.

"You were saying?" He whispered, gazing at me.

"Uh…nothing." I said, before pulling away from him, blushing.

"So." He said, leaning against Morty. "What's up?"

"What's up? Eli you just kidnapped me!" I pouted.

"Yeah…."He laughed, sounding proud of himself. "Seriously, what's up?"

I groaned, before leaning next to him.

"Well, I got 5 flowers today.." I trailed off.

Truth was, I wanted to see if he got jealous.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

Nope.

"Yep.." I pulled them out of my bag, and took the little cards off examining them.

"Lemme see your hand." He asked suddenly.

I scrunched my eyebrows, but obeyed. He took my palm, and started massaging it.

_Want, I, to, you, be. _

_To, you, be, I, want._

_Be, you, I, want, to._

Wait…I want to be you? Is that what it meant?

I heard a cap open. I looked over at him, and saw he was writing something with black sharpie.

He smirked, satisfied with the markings before handing me my hand back.

I turned my hand around, and saw in big scribbled letters _mine. _

Mine? What?

I looked at him confused, but he was much closer to me now. Before I could ask, he whispered, "Be mine"

That wasn't my ear he whispered, that was my heart.

I'd mentally count down at this point as our noses touch. _3..._ I slowly closed my eyes to peaceful darkness. _2..._ he tilts his head slightly and I let out a barley existence sigh of eagerness. _1. _

I feel the warm flesh of his lips eclipse mine. I finally allowed my hands to meet his cheeks and took in one big breath as we kiss for the first time, but he kissed my soul, along with my lips.

_I want you to be mine._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear.

* * *

Well? :D Cute huh? I thought so.

Reviews?


End file.
